A Twist of a Neglect
by MissFinest
Summary: He who was negelected,He who was forgotten,He who was always alone,He is Naruto a simple child which his life was change just because he is not like his brother. He will prove them wrong and will find the truth. SeriousNaruto,SmartNaruto,Strong to Godlike Naruto,BattleManiacNaruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey readers! Sorry for making you wait.**

 **This story is a remake of Twists of Neglect soooo please check all the boxes**

 **Don't judge the story by its chapter,You'll never know what to expect.**

"Jutsu"

"Talking"-Person

'Thinking'-Person

"Talking Bijuu/Summon"

'Thinking Bijuu/Summon

 **"POV"**

 ** _Timeskip_**

 ** _Flashback:_** _Flashback words_

 **Mindscape:**

 **Place:**

 **(I do not own Naruto)**

Age: 6

 **Story start:**

It was a sad night for Naruto,He is now sent to his room again for being accused of the things his brother did.

As Naruto sat on his bed thoughts begin to fill his head. 'Why won't they believe me? Its always Rai all the time...They always favor him..even the villagers saw him like a hero of sort.'

Naruto started to tear up "sobs* D-don't they care for me..?" He said.

But Naruto wiped them off quickly and started to counter those thoughts. "N-no,They love me! I know it...yeah I should not be thinking of those things..maybe they only want me to learn,thats right."

He started repeating those words into his head and forcing himself to believe it.

'I should just sleep! Maybe the next day Kaa-san and Tou-san will let me do things.'He declared in his thoughts as he fallen asleep.

 ** _The next day:_**

"Yawn* Another day to live.." Naruto said as he wakes up,After that he started to fix his bed and then took a shower and of course he brushed his pearly white teeth.

Naruto then opened his closet and looked for clothes to wear. He took the black shirt with the leaf symbol on the left top of the shirt while for the shorts he took the light grey coloured with multiple pockets and lastly a black coloured slippers with a pairing ninja bandage,His skin is a little pale.

And now he started to comb his hair.

Naruto's hair colour is Crimson and his hair is long and less spiky (Sirzechs Lucifer's hairstyle.)

While his face has whisker marks and the shape is narrow while the eyes is sharp and coloured purple.

In short, Naruto is a one of a heck gorgeous little boy.

"I'm ready." He said to himself as he opens the door.

 **Dining room:**

As Naruto approaches his parents he greeted them.

"Good morning,Tou-san and Kaa-san." But they paid no glance at him.

It made Naruto frown,Its always the same everyday as he greet them.

His parents are known as Minato Namikaze "The Fourth Hokage" and Kushina Uzumaki "The Red Death".

And then he took a sit at the dining table and waited for the food,He started to hear more silence and more silence until someone broke it.

"TOU-SAN! KAA-SAN! Goooood Mooooorniiing!" A Brash loud mouthed orange haired kid or you can him Rai.

'Tch,how lovely.' Naruto said in his mind.

The proclaimed "Hero of Konoha" and the "perfect" child of the Uzumaki-Namikaze household,A child loved by all and served by all,Pampered by everyone, A spoiled brat.

This boy is Rai Uzumaki Namikaze,His hair is spiky and coloured orange,has blue eyes while the face resembles Kushina a round one with whisker marks.

He is wearing a clothes that is similar to Minato in his academy days.

"Hey sochi,Good Morning." Minato said while waving.

"Uhuh,Tou-san" Rai replied with a grin as he walks to Kushina.

"My sochi Rai,How are you this morning?"Kushina said as she serves the breakfast.

"Ehm,I don't really know..but I know I want to eat." Rai said while his stomach growls. Minato and Kushina laughed at his antics.

"Come here you two!" Kushina said as she opens her arms for a hug.

They all looked happy and seems a "perfect" family.

But that scene made Naruto sad. His parents greeted Rai warmly and even gave him a hug,While him? he got nothing. Its like he is a stranger or even worse like he doesn't even exist,Truly heartbreaking.

And then after that they started eating breakfast.

 _ **Timeskip: Breakfast time.**_

The foods on the table are fried fish,shrimps and ofcourse ramen.

"Kaa-san,can you please pass the-" Naruto attempted to asked Kushina but was blocked by Rai's loud voice.

"Kaa-san! I want the RAMEN!" Rai said while his face shows gluttony.

Kushina ofcourse passed the last ramen to Rai who did not even bother to see what Naruto is eating. "Here you go." She said as she smiles at him.

Kushina and Minato has finished their breakfast,So only Rai and Naruto were left eating.

Poor Naruto, The only food left for him to eat is the half side of the fish and one small shrimp.

'Heh,God why so cruel?' He said in his mind.

As they both finish breakfast,He then decides to leave but was stopped.

"Not so fast Naruto,You will wash the dishes and clean the table." Kushina ordered as she taps the table. Minato then looked at him and said "Listen to her Naruto, You have been stubborn lately so you deserve this."

"Yeah,loser brother of mine." Rai said looking smugly at Naruto.

He then clenched his fists and said "Okay,Kaa-san I will."

 _ **Timeskip: After Washing the Dishes.**_

Naruto heard her mother calling.

"Naruto,Rai! Come here to the living room now." Kushina said as she arrange the papers she is holding.

And then they came infront of their mother.

"Kaa-san,What are those papers about?" Naruto asked curiously.

Kushina then answered "Your Tou-san and I decided to enroll you both to the academy."

"Wooh!They will teach me those cool ninja stuff!?" Rai said jumping up and down excitedly.

"Now,now don't yet get excited." Minato said as he sits beside Kushina. And then her wife coughed to gather their attention.

"As I said you both will be enrolled and then we will start Rai's training."Kushina said as she hugs Minato.

"B-but, What about me?" Naruto pointed at himself feeling the jealousy approach.

Minato looked at Kushina and said "Naruto,You know that Rai has this special chakra that needs assistance. You should understand."

And then Rai made a victory smirk. "Hah,They said I have special chakra and YOU don't. So you will have to wait loser."

"Oh" Thats all Naruto said dejectedly, He then recalls the story that his father told them.

 _ **Flashback: Story telling 2 Years ago.**_

 _"It was 4 years ago since I defeated the Kyuubi who attacked our village. A masked man unleashed the Kyuubi inside Kushina. It was a tough fight I defeated the masked man and never saw him again,But I manage to seal the whole Kyuubi into Rai which essentially saved the village."Minato told both of his child._

 _"Sugoi! I am a hero too,Right Tou-san?"Rai said while grinning._

 _"Yes,Sochi..you are the one who holds it back."Minato said as he hugs him._

 _"So what happened to me?Am I a hero too?" Naruto asked curiously._

 _"Oh,well my anbu managed to move you away from the village to avoid the danger..,Also its night time you both need to sleep." As he started to leave to dodge the last one._

 _"But what about my question? Am I a he-" Naruto said but the door was shut which stopped him to say his words._

 _"Hmp,I am a hero! And you are not so I will call you loser,loser."Rai said smugly as he goes to bed._

 ** _Flashback end._**

"Well its time to train Rai,Go play somewhere Naruto."Kushina said as she break his thoughts.

"Okay Kaa-san." Naruto said and decided to just watch them train Rai.

'Is this it? Is this how will my life works from now on?' A thought that has formed that will start to change his life.

 **Chapter End.**

 **So this is a remake of the neglect fic as I said.**

 **REVIEW PLEASE AND ALSO CHECK ALL THE BOXES FOR MORE UPDATES!**

 **Please leave a review so I can add more Ideas or Improve things in this story, I would greatly appreciate it.**

 **This chapter is an introduction before we go further into the main plot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry if you feel the first chapter does not fill up many informations, As I said that was just an introduction before we go further to the main plot.**

 **Don't judge the story by its chapter,You'll never know what to expect.**

 **Sometimes I'll use japanese words and english words, Okay? Also no Yaoi! I REPEAT NO YAOI!**

"Jutsu"

"Talking"-Person

'Thinking'-Person

"Talking Bijuu/Summon"

'Thinking Bijuu/Summon

 **"POV"**

 ** _Timeskip_**

 ** _Flashback:_** _Flashback words_

 **Mindscape:**

 **Place:**

 **(I do not own Naruto)**

Age: 6

 **Story start:**

"Well its time to train Rai,Go play somewhere Naruto."Kushina said as she break his thoughts.

"Okay Kaa-san." Naruto said and decided to just watch them train Rai.

'Is this it? Is this how will my life works from now on?' A thought that has formed that will start to change his life.

 **Naruto's POV**

Moments later

"Sigh,This is so boring...my dear brother didn't even do a single thing right." Naruto said as he watch Rai fail doing simple things.

"Completely useless." He added as he did a facepalm.

"Kaa-san, This is so boring! why do I need to meditate just to unlock chakra! Can't I just do those amazing jutsus?" Rai complained as he crossed his arms mumbling about 'Not cool'.

"Hehe,You can't do those "cool" jutsus if you don't unlock your chakra-ttebane.." Kushina answered.

"Hmp,Whatever..." Rai mumbled as he started to meditate again.

"Rai,You should always focus on training so you will be able to surpass me." Minato added as he placed his hand on his chest filled with pride.

"Oh you two..." Kushina said while rubbing her temples.

'What a failure.' As Naruto decided to leave because of getting tired to watch his brother.

"Tch,I'll just walk around the village then.." He added as he walked away.

 ** _Timeskip: At the lake_**

Naruto is now seen skipping pebbles across the lake, Well for atleast 3 hours.

"So quiet..." He said as he continue to throw the pebbles.

Until he heard a voice across the lake.

"Stupid nii-san, Doesn't even bother spending time with me." A certain black haired boy said while pouting as he stomp his feet.

Naruto looked around and saw a boy sitting beside the tree.

"Oi,Who are you?" Naruto asked hoping the boy would not ignore him unlike the friends of his brother Rai.

The boy looked at Naruto and said "I am Sasuke Uchiha brother of my awesome nii-san Itachi Uchiha."

"Oh..I don't really know who that is, but okay. I am Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze" He replied as he walk towards Sasuke who's brows twitching for feeling insulted for his brother not known by him.

"Hm!? You're the son of the Yondaime! I always thought they only have one child." While Sasuke points at him.

"Its a long story..." Naruto replied while looking at his reflection.

"But why are you here? Shouldn't your parents be with you?" Sasuke said placing his hand below his chin.

"I could ask the same thing." Naruto said as he crossed his arms.

Sasuke just huffed and told him why he was here. "Hmp, Nii-san said he will spend time with me but when I asked him today he poked me on the forehead and said maybe next time! Its always next time this,next time that. Its not fair ! And then I wandered around the village and then ended up here.:

"Heh, That makes me jealous..." Naruto said.

That reply made Sasuke confused "Huh? Why though? You are the son of the Yondaime."

Naruto smiled bitterly "You're lucky Sasuke...you have a family caring for you, Unlike me I'm just their child. Nothing more,nothing less..."

"Thats sad." Sasuke pointed out.

"I know." He replied irritated.

Sasuke started to think deeply and said "Hmm...yes this could work!"

Naruto just tilted his head on confusion while Sasuke just smiled and said "Naruto, Can you be my friend?"

He saw Naruto's eyes widen. "Y-you actually wanted me as a friend?" Asked Naruto.

"Yeah..you will be the first one to be though." He replied while rubbing the back of his head embarassed.

Tears started forming in Naruto's eyes "This is the f-first time someone actually wanted me...*sobs*Uhnn..this really makes me happy Sasuke!" he said.

"H-hey,Don't cry! A friend of mine doesn't cry..a friend of mine is strong!" Sasuke declared while trying to comfort Naruto.

The speech that Sasuke made is effective as Naruto started to calm down.

"Thats right...A friend of yours doesn't cry." He replied while wiping his tears away.

And then Sasuke placed his hands on his shoulder "Hn, Thats right be tough! Because from now on we will bestfriends!"

"But I don't really know much about you..." Naruto said.

"Hmp, Whatever maybe we can start knowing each other starting tomorrow!" Sasuke replied as he did an inspired look. 'And then I can brag about this to nii-san that I have a friend! Eat that Shisui-nii and Itachi-nii!'.

And then Naruto looked at him "Huh? Okay...thats a good idea. But, I expect you to be my classmate at the academy."

"You betcha!" Sasuke enthusiastically said as he prepare to go home.

"Then don't be a loser." Naruto added playfully.

"Whatever, I am going home." He replied as he started walking away.

After that, Naruto was left on his own thoughts.

"A friend huh, This is nice..." While Naruto looks up at the sky and then stared at the direction where Sasuke went.

"Sasuke Uchiha..." He mumbled while smiling at the thoughts of having a friend and promised to cherish it.

"I should go back now.." He added while leaving a trail of footsteps.

 **And cut.**

 **Dear Readers,**

 **Sorry for my short chapter and sloppy writing I have been busy with studies and I can't really do my best in doing stories right now...**

 **I need an inspiration.**

 **Please Check all the boxes and Review!**

 **REVIEW IS MUCH APPRECIATED.**


End file.
